Running For My Life
by tryingtochillhere
Summary: ALL HUMAN, NORMAL PAIRINGS! SUMMARY INSIDE! Rated T for now, might be turned to M for violence later in the story... I think? Just give it a go, please? TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prologue: Running

**Hey Guys! This is my new project... my second FanFiction! So yeah, this is an idea I came up a few weeks ago and I wrote down a rough draft of the prologue and no I can't get that nagging out of my head to write it! This story is called: Running For My Life**

**Now... here's the full summary... **

Bella Swan is running... but she doesn't know what from. All she knows is that she must keep running so that she can survive. She has many scars, bruises and aching muscles... but what caused them, _who _caused them?

One dreary night, she finds herself running in a forest being chased, but when she falls and blacks out... what happens when she wakes up to find a family of worried faces staring at her. Who are these people? And who is the one with the beautiful emerald green eyes?

She finds herself enveloped in a caring loving environment, but after little insignificant mistakes happen... will her new world and family come crashing down around her?

**So...read on? Have I sparked your interest? **

**This is the prologue; I hope you enjoy it! **

Prologue: Running

Tears clouded my vision, making it almost impossible to see. My surroundings were blurs of green, brown and black; all blending into each other, I couldn't distinguish any shapes. My cheeks were burning, my throat was sore, my mouth was dry and sandy, sweat beaded on my forehead making my brown hair stick to it. My muscles were protesting violently, jerking awkwardly underneath me and aching to the bone. I felt sick, but I tried to swallow back the nausea, successfully.

The ground beneath my feet was lumpy and uncomfortable to run on, as it required placing my feet in precarious positions,causing spasms of pain to shoot up my legs.

But all of this could not sidetrack me from my goal. The only thing I knew I should, and would, do was run. Run for my life. If I stopped now, I would surely perish in a slow, painful death.

My labored breathing, began to turn into frantic gasps and sharp sobs. They burned my lungs. My lungs were so worn, so damaged, that they hurt no matter how shallow my breathing was. This, felt like hammers were breaking down the walls of my lungs, from the inside and out.

My foot falls became slower, and I felt my body shutting down.

_KEEP RUNNING! _My mind shrieked. What was I running from? Why was I afraid? Who was I running from? These questions, and many more swirled in my head, making me dizzy.

I suddenly heard loud labored breaths, and heavy footfalls. My breath caught, and for a moment, I forgot how to breath.

_RUN! NOW, GO, RUN! _

I shot like a bullet forward, trying to outrun my pursuer. I felt something brush my back, and I cringed and abruptly turned left.

Mistake.

I began to fall. I caught a glimpse of the hill and was horrified. Sharp rocks stuck out of the ground, many branches and tall brown cylinders scattered upright everywhere.

"_ISABELLA!"_ An enraged, earth shattering voice roared. I flinched. This voice was all too familiar, but who did the voice belong to? There was no time to ponder on the subject, as I began crashing toward oblivion.

Sharp objects stabbed into me, shredding my clothes and shredding my skin. I could smell the blood. It was only a matter of time before I blacked out. I hoped, wished, that it would be the last time I closed my eyes. I didn't want to go through anymore pain. This was the best fate for me.

But I couldn't help but think that I could of had a better life, that I deserved one.

_If only I could of been so lucky... _Was the last thought I had before I slipped into darkness. Hopefully for the last time.


	2. Chapter 1: Where am I?

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay, it's just that I have two projects to hand in soon and some really awful things have been happening at school so...**

**Here's Chapter one of Running For My Life... ENJOY! AND REVIEW! **

_Chapter One: Where am I? _

Everything was white. I mean _everything. _This place was not familiar to me, but the smell seemed to trigger something in the back of my head – that I had been in a place _like _this before.

Was I dead? No, death could not be this uncomfortable. Was I awake? Probably seeing as when you're asleep or unconscious everything is black. Where was I? Now, I had no answer to that.

My body felt worn and hurt in so many places when I tried to move. All I could really see was a white structure around me. I was on top of something soft but uncomfortable as it was lumpy. A bed? No, it couldn't be a bed. There was this sound – a very annoying sound. _Beep...Beep...Beep_ over and over again. It was driving me insane! Once – only a few minutes ago actually – I tried to lift my hand, but something tugged on it, stopping the movement. Something was under my nose, I had no idea what it was but I got annoyed with it.

This place is just filled with stuff to annoy me!

I had woken up – well I thought I was awake – just ten minutes ago and I wanted to move. I didn't feel comfortable, but, for two reasons. One, everything in here was uncomfortable, and two, I felt that I had to go, right now, because I had a strange feeling that someone was after me. Everything that I was thinking was loud and clear, but I could hear a small whisper in my head.

_Keep running. They will find you. Run... _

I didn't understand. I couldn't recall any memories of anything recent that would want me to believe that, to make me want to run.

I searched through my head, trying to find any scrap of information about recent events that have happened to me, but only one word came to my head that left me completely frustrated.

_Run... _

Why? Why did I have to run? What was after me? Who was after me? Why was I here?

I heard something different. My muscles tensed as if to run. Ugh! No! Why do I have to run? It was only one little sound.

_Creak... _

There it was again. It sounded so familiar, like I had heard the sound so many times before. I started to hyperventilate. What? Why? A memory flashed in my head, so fast, but I could clearly see every detail. A dark room only lit by the light from an opening door. I was cowering in the corner, my hands frantically pulling on the rotten wood of the structure. I was in a shed, an old one too. There was a menacing, dark chuckle and then... the memory was gone.

Footsteps. I heard footsteps. I was frozen in fear, but my mind was screaming at me.

_RUN! RUN THEY WILL FIND YOU! RUN! _

The footsteps got closer, and a shadow spread across me.

Something touched my arm lightly, and I shrieked involuntarily.

"Shh, don't worry, you're safe, shh..." The deep soft voice tried to comfort me, but I was still consumed by fear. I wanted to scream for this person to leave me alone. I just wanted to be alone.

I glanced at the person who had startled me, and my jaw dropped to the floor. He had pale skin, so pale it was almost the color of snow. He had dark sapphire blue eyes and a very beautiful face. His hair was an icy blond and smoothed back. He wore a blue buttoned shirt, a dark gray tie wrapped around his collar and a long white coat. A doctor. I saw that he wore a name tag – _Dr. Carlisle Cullen. _He looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties, but his eyes held wisdom beyond his actual age.

"Where...W-Where am I?" I asked, even though I now knew. I was in a hospital. _I wonder what happened this time..._ I thought. Dr. Cullen was about to answer but I shook my head, indicating for him to not answer. I asked a different question instead, "what happened to me?"

Dr. Cullen nodded and walked towards the end of the hospital bed. He picked up a board and examined it for a minute or two, then looked at me with a sad smile.

"Well, a group of kids your age – one of them being my son – found you at the edge of a road with multiple injuries. They immediately brought you here – but I'm wondering why they just didn't call 911. Anyway, you had to have a couple of operations to sort out your injuries. I don't know how you ended up in this state, I was hoping that you could tell me that." He explained. I nodded slightly before answering.

"I wish I could remember what happened... all I can remember is that I was running... then everything just went black..." I concentrated more to try and unlock the secret of how I ended up this way, "I-I was running in a forest... someone... falling... blackness..." I croaked. Dr. Cullen put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't strain yourself, you'll remember eventually..." Dr. Cullen hesitated for a moment, "would you like to know what injuries you sustained in your accident?" I nodded. Carlisle took a deep breath before talking, "You shattered your left knee cap – which has now been replaced with a metal plate – both of your wrists are badly sprained, your right ankle is broken, you have a deep cut in your left arm and lots of bruising, your right arm is bruised badly with many little cuts, you dislocated your right shoulder, you have a cut on your head but thankfully it's not deep, and finally, your body is covered in many bruises and cuts. I'm sorry, that's a great amount of information to take in, and you'll have to stay in the hospital for a good two months before we can consider sending you home... which we also need information on..." Dr. Cullen trailed off and looked at me expectantly. Well, he was right about one thing... _that_ was a _lot _of information to take in. His comment about needing information about my home threw me. I blurted out the answer that was one hundred percent true, but saddened me greatly.

"I don't have a home or a family..." I trailed off as tears formed in my eyes. It was beginning to come back to me now... everything was coming back. "My parents were murdered, and I was left with nothing, I just run now..." I snapped my mouth shut. I shouldn't have told him anything about running... _stupid self-consciousness! _

Dr. Cullen looked shocked and I could see anger faintly in his eyes, "what do you mean by 'I just run'?" He asked. I looked at the bed sheets and gnawed on my bottom lip, contemplating whether to tell him or not.

I was about to tell him when a loud, obnoxious, booming voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"CAN WE COME IN?" The voice asked. I looked at Dr. Cullen frantically.

"That's one of the kids that found you on the side of the road – all of them are still here, and they are quite anxious to meet you and see if you're okay." Dr. Cullen reassured me. I nodded and smiled slightly. That was nice of them to stay.

"What's your name?" Dr. Cullen asked me suddenly.

"Er... Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella." I informed him. Dr. Cullen nodded.

"Is it okay if they come in and see you?" He asked. I nodded.

Dr. Cullen made his way to the door, looked back at me once, then opened the door to let the people who saved me in.


	3. An that you MUST read

**Guys... I am _extremely ticked off _right now. You want to know why? Well, my computer got a virus and it had to be completely wiped. I had chapters ready for all of my stories and then... BOOM! It's infuriating when you have something done and finished, but then gets taken away from you because some stupid person – who needs to get a life – decided to put a virus on one of my favourite websites to get money off of me! **

**Yeah, so... I'm having to re-write the chapters I had. Also, I'm going on holiday on August 18th so you'll have to wait for the next chapters further. **

**I'm sorry... I'm sorry that some people think that putting a virus onto a website to get money off of people is a smart idea. It's not, especially when you are dealing with me. You should seriously keep away from me when I'm ticked off, 'cause I'd probably snap and claw at you... and maybe kick your head off. :) **

**You'll probably get an update in about two weeks, but don't hold your breath. **

**From the way that I've written this, you can most likely tell that I'm angry, and if you can't tell, then... you're an idiot. Only joking. **

**Anyway... yeah. **

**School is starting in about three weeks – whoop-de-freaking-doo – and I will be becoming a year 9 – I'm English, so if you're from America, it means that I'm going to become fourteen years old before the next seven weeks of summer holidays – and I'm literally shaking in my boots – even though I'm not wearing boots, I just like the saying – and would really appreciate if nobody gave me any crap about not updating in _ages. _Please? **

**Sorry about my little rant – by little, I really mean big – but I just needed to get it out of my system some other way... you know, instead of throwing and punching stuff. As you can probably tell, I am an emotional person and I do take things quite seriously. **

**Not the type of thing normal thirteen year old girls do. Well, I'm being a bit stereotypical, aren't I? XD **

**~Beth~ **


	4. Important Author's Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys! I'm sorry about not updating for a while, and I want to apologize in advance for the lack of updates in the future. I can explain myself.

This may sound kind of stupid, but I'm trying to write a novel. My Reading/Writing Club teacher has a friend who is an editor and who works closely with many publishers. I have sent her the Prologue, Chapter One, and half of Chapter Two – right now I'm waiting for some feedback.

I may be chasing a stolen dream, but at least I'm trying. I want to at least have a chance at showing what I can do, what I can write.

So, all of my stories will be going on a temporary hiatus. I'm sorry to all of you who were anticipating future chapters.

Wish me luck, please?

~Beth~


End file.
